Paternal Instincts
by Nurse Steggy
Summary: Superboy looked down at the girl by his feet and than at Superman. He calmly stated, "She's my daughter. This is Annie."  Rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Young Justice.**

Fear washed over her as she realized her fate. Her visage exposed her fear. The small girl curled against the wall and cowered in fear. She could still hear her brother crying in his room. She then heard the honey sweet voice that made her stomach twist.

"Hush little baby," the voice crooned. "You're new mama's here to take you home."

"Where's the little girl?" a male voice came.

"What little girl?" the crooning voice asked.

"The little girl, the boy has an older sister!"

"How old?"

"Probably only three years old."

"Leave 'er. The kid won't talk. Beside I want a little boy, not a girl."

"First time I've ever heard a woman say that."

"Shut up and let's go!"

The pair walked out, the woman cuddling the infant close to her. The little girl looked out the window as she watched them drive away. They were taking her brother! Why? Why were they taking her brother? Where was Leo? Leo was supposed to help her save Timmy! The little girl ran downstairs and called, "MOMMA! DADDA! LEO!"

The little girl met a gruesome sight. Her father lied there dead upon the floor. His eyes were shut, his face peaceful. He lay in a puddle of blood. She shook him, but he wouldn't get up. She ran over to her mother, but found she would not respond either. She couldn't find Leo at all! Then she looked at the clock…it was 2:30…Leo would just be getting out of school.

There was no turning back, she decided. The little girl ran out of the house to try and find her brother Leo. She needed to tell him. She needed to tell him of the woman and man. She needed to tell him of the woman with blood red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Young Justice. I own only my OC's and plot.**

Leonardo Klaus was sitting on the steps of an elementary school. It was a public school in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, and it was 3:30. His parents should have been here by now. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, his hazel eyes worried.

"Are you sure you couldn't reach my folks?" Leonardo asked worriedly.

"LEO!" a small voice cried.

Leo got up to see his little sister, Annemarie running like a bullet towards him. Annie was covered in blood… Leo ran over to her and immediately started looking for a wound. Annie cried and said, "Leo, I trys to wake Mama and Dada up! Buts deh won' gets up!"

"What do you mean Anniebear?" Leo demanded, trying to get her to calm down.

"A ladeh," Annie shrieked. "Deh ladeh had bwood red eyes! She taked Timmy from his criby."

"What?" Leo screamed.

Leo looked at Annemarie and said, "Let's get you cleaned up Annibear."

He led his sister inside the school and into the washroom. He began to clean his sister off. Leo contemplated what his sister said and after he was done washing her arms, legs, and face off, he made a decision. The seven year old boy took the hand of his three year old sister. He began to walk towards home, deciding he couldn't wait for his parents…if they were even coming.

"Leonardo? Leonardo! Leo? Leo come inside, we've called the police to find your—" the teacher called. "LEONARDO?"

She looked around only to discover the seven year old boy was gone. And she had no idea where he could have gone except for home. Did he even know how to get home? She rushed in and told the other faculty members.

"But he walked in the building!"

"I saw him with little Annemarie!"

"How could he have disappeared?"

"What are we going to do?"

"I TOLD YOU! I went to go call him inside because I saw him go back out and when I got out there he was gone," the one teacher wailed.

"FIND THAT BOY!" the principal yelled.

Leo walked down their street, little Annemarie in tow. A woman in a funny outfit was standing by their house. Leo recognized her. He picked up Annemarie and started running towards her.

"Quail!" he yelled.

The woman and sighed in relief. She held her arms out for them and Leo ran into them. The woman smoothed his hair and said, "Leonardo, Annemarie, thank god you're safe!"

"Aunty Bella," Annemarie started. "Did you gets Momma and Dadda up?"

Bella Starly looked at her nephew and niece. She wrapped the kids up in a hug. Leo started to cry. Annemarie simply stared on confused.

"Quail are you there?" a voice came.

"Yeah Bats. Look I can't come right now…my sister's dead and one of my nephews is missing," Bella said holding Leo.

Annemarie turned to see a car….and a pair of blood red eyes. Annemarie watched the car drive off and started to run after it. She didn't yell. She didn't call out. She simply ran. The three year-old knew only one thing, they took her brother.

"Why isn't she coming?" a thirteen year old boy asked.

"Robin…she just lost her sister and her brother-in-law," a man said irritably. "Ella was very important to Bella."

"They were twins," another man said. "And now Ella's youngest son is missing."

"We know what Leo can do, but what about the other two?" Robin asked.

Batman looked down at his protégé. He simply stated, "No one knows. The girl is only two and other boy is simply an infant. Leo is seven and fully aware he has a superpower. The other two may not even have a power."

The other man, Superman, looked at another boy wearily. He was just gazing at Batman, some emotion hidden in his eyes. Superboy looked at Robin, who looked right back. Robin couldn't tell what Superboy was thinking at the moment. Superboy than asked Batman a question, "What are the other kids' names?"

"…I don't know. Ella never told anyone and she forbid Bella to tell," the Dark Knight said. "There was an incident involving Leo. He was kidnapped, and we had to help Bella get the kid back. After that…well Ella wasn't taking any chances. She quit the superhero business and shielded her daughter and younger son…or so we thought. She cut contact with us and Bella simply told us about her new niece and nephew discreetly. Both feared something like this would happen."

Superboy caved and asked, "So are we going or not? We need to find that lady."

"All she did was steal a car!" Robin cried. "It can wait! I say we should help Quail find that murderer."

"You can do that. I'm going after the lady," Superboy said turning away.

He bound away from them, the three yelling, "SUPERBOY!"

He didn't stop though. He was determined to find that woman. Something inside him told him to go find the carjacker. He thought about what she looked like. Curly, long brown hair that fell to her waist, rather small in stature, and piercing blood red eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

"She's following us!" an irritated voice came.

"I didn't know she had so much stamina! Most other kids would've dropped by now!"

"Well drive faster!"

"DO YOU WANT TO GET PULLED OVER?"

Devera mentally smacked her forehead. Why did she put up with Creed? Vengeance was enough of an issue without a little girl trailing them! She knew the figure called Vengeance would be after her…he was the godfather of the kid after all…actually the godfather of all three considering the father had no siblings.

Creed had known Devera for years, and was shocked when it turned out she was wrong. The little girl was a threat.

A large one.

Annemarie kept running after the car. Now she didn't have superspeed like the Flashes, but she had high stamina. She could keep up longer than any kid her age ought to be able to. Her hair whipped behind her as she followed them.

"GIVE MEH BACKS MEH BRODER!" Annemarie shrieked.

Devera grabbed the gun out of her pocket and leaned out the window. She aimed at the little girl, but wasn't able to shoot. She was jerked into the front of the car. It had stopped. They looked in front of them…and there was a boy they.

At first Devera feared it was Vengeance with, well, a vengeance. But she looked closer and realized it wasn't. He was more muscular, had dark black hair, and blue eyes. Vengeance had dyed his hair purple and his eyes were a cold dark green.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"You stole that vehicle. I suggest you get out of it now and give yourself up easy," the boy said.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Creed demanded.

"I think I'm the guy who's gonna kick your ass," he growled. "I'm Superboy."

"SUPERBOY?" Devera cried. "The Man o' Steel's got a brat?"

Annemarie had caught up to the stopped vehicle. She climbed in the backseat and unbuckled Tim. With much difficulty, she managed to get him out of the car. She looked around and spotted a familiar head of hair.

"DEVERA!" the voice yelled. "GIVE ME BACK THE BABY AND NO ONE GETS HURT!"

"Baby?" Superboy said confused. "There's a baby involved?"

Then he saw them, little Annemarie holding a little object that he suspected to be a baby.

He heard her call out to him, "Unca Fwank!"

Frank Tillor turned to see Annemarie and Tim. He cried in relief and ran over to the kids. He took Tim from Annemarie's arms. A gust of wind blew past and Annemarie's eyes widened. LEO! Leo was here! A heart stopping wail told her that Aunt Bella was here too. Bella Starly looked at Frank Tillor. The former lovers exchanged a glance and he looked down at Leo. The little boy stood beside his aunt.

"Is that her Annie?"

"Yeah!"

Superboy suddenly felt he was in the middle of something. But something felt wrong…

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Annemarie let out a shriek of terror as her aunt, who'd taken Tim from Frank, drop to the ground.

"BELLA!" Frank yelled.

She'd fallen to the ground…and something told Superboy she wasn't getting back up. The baby hadn't cried, and Superboy took that as a bad sign. Vengeance turned to Devera and unleashed a fury of knives. Creed blocked them while Devera focused on little Leo. A circle of fire appeared around the boy, causing him to panic. It closed in around him and little Annemarie had dropped to the ground. The clone charged thinking only one thing, _he'll burn._

He grabbed the little boy from the flames and put him out. The little boy was screaming and he didn't blame the kid. The burns looked nasty. Annemarie was shrieking and crying now. Superboy bolted up and attacked Creed. He punched the other boy in the face. In turn, Creed tried to tackle him, but Superboy got him with an uppercut. The two were locked in a fierce battle as Vengeance and Devera continued their assault on each other.

Superboy grabbed the boy's neck. Creed attempted to get the hands off, but he caused the boy of steel to slip.

CRACK!

Devera stopped and shrieked, "MURDERER!"

Superboy looked to see Annemarie visibly relax. Creed had been doing something to her. He turned to the purple haired man thrown against the wall. He didn't move another muscle. Devera turned on Annemarie and screamed, "IF YOU'D LEFT YOUR BROTHER WITH ME HE'D STILL BE ALIVE!"

The little girl shrunk down and whimpered. Something in Superboy snapped and something connected. Wait…he'd called the woman Bella. The dead woman must be Quail! That's the murdered people's daughter! And their murderer just killed the baby, and nearly killed the older boy. He finally made the connection, but he snapped. HOW DARE SHE? How dare she kill this child's parents? How dare she kill her aunt? How dare she burn her brother? HOW DARE SHE BLAME THIS CHILD FOR IT ALL?

Superboy launched at her, not thinking about the boy he accidentally killed. The little quivering girl was the one of the only things on his mind. The other taking the heartless bitch down. But in a burst of flames…she was gone.

"Superboy!" a voice called.

He turned to see Megan flying towards him. She landed next to him and said, "They sent me to find you…WHAT HAPPENED?"

Superboy looked at Annemarie and then at Megan.

"Murder happened, Miss. M. Ruthless murder."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Annemarie cowered against the side walk. Conner walked over to the little girl and held out his hand. He looked back at Megan and said, "Call an ambulance. The little boy's been injured. Then contact the League. I think Quail's dead…"

Megan nodded and contacted an ambulance. Conner looked back at the little girl. She looked around, as if looking for something. She ran over to her aunt and shook her.

"Auntie Bella?" she choked. "Aunty Bella! AUNTY BELLA!"

Conner felt a stinging pain in his heart. It wasn't disappointment, like what Conner felt when Clark ignored him. It was grief, a pure sadness that settled in his chest like a stone weight. He walked over to her and said, "Hello little lady. I'm Conner…what's your name?"

He bent down to look her in the eyes. Annemarie looked at him and wept, "Aunty Bella go bye-bye?"

Conner sighed and put a hand ever so lightly on her tiny shoulder. She looked at him and started to weep. Annemarie realized something, if Aunty Bella was gone, that meant Mommy and Daddy and Timmy were gone as well. The little girl ran over to where her brother lay. Conner got up and followed her.

"Leo?"

"…Anniebear?"

Leo's voice came hoarsely from him. He was in pain and Annemarie could see it.

"Oh Leo! I sorry," she cried. "I shouldn'a followed. I-I-I sorry Leo!"

Leo gave his sister the faintest smile Conner had ever seen. He closed his eyes as Conner heard the wails of sirens. Annemarie got up and started to run. Conner got to his feet and was about to follow her when Miss M stopped him. The Martian pointed to road. There was the ambulance…and Superman. The last person Conner wanted to see right then. He frowned and said, "Just tell them there was a fire and the kid got burned. I've gotta find the girl."

"Superboy!" another voice called.

Black Canary ran over to them. She looked to see Quail dead on the ground, clutching her nephew. Black Canary looked to Conner and he said, "I need to leave. I need—"

"Do you realize what you've done?" Superman demanded. "If you hadn't gone after that carjacker—"

"I would've never seen Quail's niece," Superboy interjected. "Or that the carjackers we were chasing are the ones who killed Quail's sister and Quail. Now if you don't mind I'm going to find the little girl and bring her back where she belongs."

"And where's that?"

"Home."

Conner turned away from Superman and took off after the small girl. Superman growled, "Difficult clone."

Black Canary felt some aggravation towards Superman, but Batman told her not to mention it to him. Miss M looked at Canary and asked, "Can I go with the little boy?"

Canary nodded and looked around. She couldn't bring herself to look at Quail or the baby. She looked at Batman, tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" he asked.

"Yes," Canary replied bitterly. "I want to smack Clark across the face. Conner's doing the right thing by going after her isn't he?"

"Which her?"

"The little her. The little girl."

Batman pondered this and said, "Depends on your view, but yes. Most people would consider that the right thing to do."

Black Canary turned away and groaned, "Men."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Annemarie hid herself away from the crowd. She shivered and looked around like a lost puppy. Her hazel eyes scanned the crowd for her godfather. She wished she could find her way home. The girl kept running away from the truth. Let's face it she didn't want it to be true. She was just a four year old girl who'd lost her family.

Conner ran after the little girl. He kept her insight, even though she was in the middle of the crowd.

"What's your problem boy?" one irritated man asked.

"Sorry sir," he replied. "I need to catch my little sister. She got mad at our mom and ran off."

The lie came to Conner's lips naturally.

"Oi! Johnny boy! Little lass on your right!"

The man running a newsstand grabbed Annemarie's arm and held her there. Conner thanked the man and ran over and said, "You shouldn't have run away like that. The others are very worried."

Conner lifted Annemarie into his arms and thanked the man who'd stopped her. He carried her away and took her aside. He kneeled down and looked at her.

"I'm Conner. What is your name?"

"Annemarie."

"Well Annemarie," he said. "You're going to come with me. We're going to help you. You'll be safe from the mean lady. Your brother is on his way to the doctors. The doctor will fix him up and everything will be all right merch ifanc."

Conner realized she probably didn't understand the last part.

"Young girl," Conner said. "That's what merch ifanc means. It's Welsh, my friend taught it to me."

"Welsh?"

"It's a language," Conner said. "Now why don't we go home?"

"I don't gots one no mores," Annie said. "Momma and Dadda are gone."

"Yes you do," Conner said. "I'll share my room with you. You'll be my little girl. I'll take care of you and I'll help you. You're going to be fine."

Annemarie looked up at Conner with big eyes. He opened his arms and the little girl ran into them. She hugged Conner and Conner returned the hug, but more gently. He lifted her up and began to walk away. Annemarie shed one last tear before closing her eyes.

Something about this made him think of Superman. Superboy was basically his son correct? Why was it so easy for him to accept Annemarie when Superman couldn't accept him? It showed a flaw, that Superman wasn't perfect. Superboy thought about it on the way back.

Superman was going to be angry with him, Conner just knew it. Megan….well, he didn't know how'd she react exactly. She might tell him she was very worried and accept Annemarie on the spot, or she might freak out at him along with his….dad.

If Conner could even call him that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Annemarie was curled up in his arms as he patiently waited for someone. Conner sat and waited for Megan, whom he'd called to help her. He looked down at the small girl, only to realize she was fast asleep. The kid had a rough day. Conner looked around only to be greeted by a smiling teen.

Megan had changed her skin tone so she didn't stick out. She walked over to him and said, "Conner? Who's the little girl?"

"Megan…this is Annemarie," Conner said. "I've decided to take her home with me. I was wondering if you'd be able to help me."

"Conner…" Megan said. "That's sweet, but what about Superman and the others? I'm not entirely sure Batman will allow us to have a four-year old on the premises."

"I'll make it work…" he said. "Please Meg?"

Meg…he'd never called her that before. She saw the way he looked at Annemarie and suddenly she couldn't say no.

"All right Conner," she said. "I'll help you with Annemarie…and I'll help you deal with anything else that comes along with it."

"How do you think the team will react?" he asked her.

"Well, Robin might be a tad skeptical, Wally will probably enjoy her company, Kaldur would probably be okay with it, Red Tornado couldn't care less, and Black Canary might have a slight issue," Megan guessed.

She put a hand on Conner's shoulder. She smiled at him and said, "Why don't we get back to the mountain? Better to face them now then later."

Conner nodded and followed Megan as the two began their walk back to Mt. Justice.

Conner walked into the living room, where Wally and Robin were sitting.

"Budge over," Conner said to Wally.

Wally scooted over, allowing him to set Annemarie down. Wally looked at the little girl and back at Conner.

"Who's the kid?"

"Annemarie…my sister."

"HUH?" Robin said snapping to look at them. "No way."

"Well not really…but you know what I mean," Conner said irritated.

Wally smiled when the little girl sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Wally and Wally grinned at her. God she had big eyes. Illegally big eyes that melted his heart. Wally looked at her and said, "What's your name little lady?"

"Annemarie."

"Well it's nice to meet you Annemarie," Wally said. "I'm Wally."

Annemarie climbed onto Wally's lap and asked, "Whatcha doin?"

"Watching TV, wanna watch kiddo?" Wally asked. "I'm sure Rob here won't mind, will you Robin?"

The Boy Wonder sighed and shook his head. Nah, he didn't mind doing it for the kid. He sat cross legged, and looked up at Annemarie. She scooted off of Wally's lap and climbed into Robin's. She looked at him with her big hazel eyes. He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Quail was right about you," he said. "Your superpower is your adorableness and charm."

Conner relaxed visibly, and Megan went to go make some cookies, or whatever recipe she could find. Conner sat next to Wally on the couch, Robin was on the floor with Anne in his lap. Kaldur walked into the room to see this sight.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Who's the little lady?"

"This is Annemarie," Conner said proudly.

Annemarie waved from her spot. Kaldur smiled and waved back.

"She's Quail's niece right?" he asked Robin.

"Yeah…Leo's sister," Robin replied.

Kaldur sat with them and watched TV before asking, "Does Black Canary know she's here?"

"No…" Conner started.

"But it's probably safer for her here than out there. After all the kid needs someone to watch after her," Wally interjected. "Canary isn't as heartless as she may seem."

Kaldur nodded but admonished Wally.

"You shouldn't call Canary heartless. It's rude."

"Whateves Kal," Wally said.

Annemarie rested her head against Robin's shoulder and fell asleep again. Conner smiled at the sight. They were getting along perfectly! And Robin didn't seem to care at all, so that made things a little better. He was worried that Robin would call her a distraction, or an annoyance, but he hadn't.

The boys sat there and continued to watch TV until they heard….

"WHAT ON EARTH?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

"WHAT ON EARTH?"

Conner's head snapped to the voice. Black Canary. And she looked shocked…and maybe a little upset. She walked over to them and snatched the child from Robin.

"Are you four insane? The League has been looking for her…not to mention YOU Superboy!" Black Canary reprimanded. "Annemarie needs proper care-"

"And you don't think we're good enough?" Conner demanded standing up.

He walked over and took Annemarie from Canary. Canary's cold blue eyes narrowed. Conner held Annemarie close to him…in a protective manner. Robin's jaw almost dropped. Kaldur stood up and walked over to Conner. He stood silently behind the Kryptonian teen. Megan had also appeared, also standing behind Conner.

Wally wisely chose to stay out of it.

Annemarie had woken and was clutching Conner's shirt, as if he'd disappear if she let go. She started to cry and Conner cuddled her against him, still glaring at Black Canary. The blonde martial artist touched her comlink and said, "Anne's been found. So has Conner."

"Are they at the mountain?"

"Yes."

"We're on our way."

Canary looked at them and then looked at Conner.

"She's going to live with a foster family. They'll take good care of her. Better care than we could," Canary said firmly.

"We'll just see about that," Conner grumbled.

He walked out of the room with Annemarie, Megan following him. Kaldur simply shook his head and said, "You're wrong about him. He can handle it."

Robin and Wally stood there looking back and forth between the retreating Conner and Black Canary. They couldn't believe what had just occurred.

Conner sat Annemarie down on the bed. He brushed the little girl's hair out of her eyes and whispered, "It'll be all right Anniebear."

"They wanna send me away!" Annie sobbed.

"No…no. I won't let them Annie," Conner said.

"Neither will I," Megan said sitting down next to Annemarie.

"It'll be all right," he said hugging her gently.

Annemarie cried in his shirt. There the three stayed for an hour talking to her about her fears. Annemarie was cuddled against Conner, Megan stroking her hair. The Martian wiped her tears away from her face. She sighed and said, "We'll just have to convince them."

Conner nodded before he suddenly said, "She's my little girl. She's more than a sister. I-I-I can't explain it, but I know she needs me…like a parent."

Megan sat there wide eyed. She opened her mouth and said rather slowly, "You consider her your…daughter?"

"I know I don't know what a father is like…" Conner said. "A real father, but maybe that's why…maybe I don't want her to end up like me."

Rejected and hurt….Megan thought to herself. She nodded and accepted that Annemarie was Conner's daughter. She'd heard it was called a paternal instinct. It was that instinct that drives a parent to care for their child or in this case an abandon child. Annemarie looked between Conner and Megan. What was going on?

"It'll be okay Annie," Megan said. "Con-Superdad's here for you."

Conner raised an eyebrow at "Superdad", but gave a dry chuckle all the same. Annemarie had smiled and started to sing, "SUUUUUUUUUUUUPERDAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

Megan and Conner both laughed, making the small child smile. Conner wrapped an arm around Megan and Annemarie and hugged them gently.

"What would I do without you guys?" he asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

She was sleeping in a matter of moments. His quiet voice soothed her fears and he kept her close to him. The Martian had also passed out next to him.

Conner's face lit up as he looked down at his lap. Megan was using his leg as a pillow, and Annemarie was curled up in his lap. They both looked so peaceful. Conner was quiet, so he didn't disturb them.

Wally walked into the room followed by Robin. Conner raised an eyebrow.

"We just wanted to say…." Wally started.

"That we're here to support your decision to keep Annemarie," Robin finished. "We'll stick by you, no matter what."

Conner smiled, clearly pleased about having his younger team mates on his side. They too seemed to have grown fond of the small girl anyhow. Megan stirred, lifting her head up and yawning. She rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"Hey Megs," Wally said. "Do you guys want to do something?"

"Hello Megan!" the Martian said. "Why don't we go out before the league gets here?"

"Go out?" Conner asked.

"Like talk a walk or something," Megan said. "Just so that we can all get some fresh air. I'll go nuts If I have to sit here waiting for them!"

"She's right…it's like waiting for your execution," Robin said, earning him a look from the speedster.

Conner picked Annemarie up and said, "Let's go for a walk out in the open."

The clone walked out the door, closely followed by the Martian. Wally looked at Rob and said, "Seriously, like waiting for your execution?"

Robin just shrugged and said, "Well, Bats isn't going to be pleased…and I doubt Manhunter's going to get on board. Aquaman might feel a little indifferent, your uncle might not care too much, and Green might just ask why Black Canary can't watch Annie, earning him a slap from Canary as she screams how she's not a baby sitter, and Superman might just pass out."

Wally was left to process the two sentences as the Boy Wonder followed after them. Wally yelled for Kaldur and raced after the others.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Annemarie shrieked with laughter as Wally zoomed down the path. The little girl was tightly in his grasp, and they both seemed to be having fun. Robin was racing after them, jumping from tree to tree. Kaldur shook his head while Conner grunted, "Show offs."

Megan laughed at the sight of their younger friends. Wally and Dick were having a blast entertaining Annemarie with their antics. The small girl seemed to be having fun too. Kaldur was chuckling at the sight.

"Hey Rob! How do you use this thi—ACK!"

"WALLY?" Robin said. "For the LAST TIME…DON'T TOUCH MY UTILITY BELT!"

Wally was hanging upside down in a tree, thanks to his misuse of the grappling gun. Annemarie however, was giggling hysterically.

Megan went over to help untangle her team mate, while Conner kept an eye over Annie. Suddenly the clone sensed a feeling of dread.

"CON-"

"DAD!"

Conner whirled around to have his heart stop. There the demon was in all her glory, blood red eyes gleaming with some kind of madness. Her curly brown hair fell unkempt, and ragged. Her smile was one that rivaled the Joker's for its general creepy factor. This demon was holding Annemarie….and it didn't look like she was going to let her go.

"Aw…does little Anniebear want her daddy?" Devera cooed. "Well I wanted a baby, but you'll have to do."

"Let. Her. Go."

Devera glanced up at Conner, who had murder in his eyes. She cringed. Superboy? He was the one that took out Creed. She knew she couldn't beat him, and like the coward she was, she fled with Annie. Conner raced after Devera, Megan and Kid Flash on his tail.

Robin was about to race after them when Kaldur stopped him.

"We need to inform the others."

"The others?"

"The League Robin," Kaldur said. "I believe they just-"

"ROBIN!"

"AQUALAD!"

The younger teen looked at the older one. Robin looked at him and said, "We've got a lot of explaining to do, don't we?"

"I believe so."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Superman looked at Robin and Aqualad.

"He what?" the Kryptonian demanded.

"LOOK! For the ten thousandth time, some psycho chick took Annie and ran off with her. Conner ran after them, followed by Megan and Wally," Robin snapped.

Batman gave him the glare and he settled down and crossed his arms.

"You should have stayed put…" Black Canary started.

"YOU should LISTEN more," Robin spat, despite the fierce look he was getting. "Annemarie loves Conner and Megan. Conner loves Annemarie and so does Megan. We all like Annie…so why can't you just leave her alone! Con's been pretty laid-back since the squirt arrived, so why take her away!"

Kaldur nudged his team mate gently in the ribs, but the Boy Wonder was on a roll.

"All Conner wants is a family, and thanks to Superdork here, he feels he doesn't have one. Having Annemarie around…well it gives him a sense of family. She's an orphan…he's pretty much been orphaned…" he paused to glare at Superman. "So they fit together. I will be pleased to tell you Conner hasn't broken ONE THING since Annemarie arrived in the cave."

"He's been acting out of character?" Batman asked.

"Yes….strangely enough…"

"But I too have noticed changes. No one seems to get angry as often when she is around," Kaldur interjected. "What if she does have a super power…but what if it is one that effects emotions?"

"But what about Dev—"

"She was scared Robin. Most kids, especially younger ones, cannot concentrate when they are scared or under stress," Kaldur replied. "She watched that mad woman burn her aunt and infant brother to death and watched her parents get murdered. The poor kid has to be terrified out of her wits."

Robin nodded and said, "We should go after Devera."

"Not without me."

The group turned to face a man. He had the punk air about him. His hair was spikey and purple, his eyes a cold green. He stepped forward and said, "She's my goddaughter…and Devera is my problem."

"What do you mean?" Robin challenged him.

"Devera is my ex-girlfriend…the reason she went after Ella was she knew Ella had a son," the man started. "Like the one she lost. Her son…our son…was born prematurely. Something was wrong with his heart…the little thing died three weeks later. Devera was heartbroken. And then she heard that Ella had given birth to a healthy baby boy. I was the boy's godfather, just like with the other two. Ella and I were good friends in high school. She knew I'd sooner die than let something happen to her kids…."

He swallowed and looked at Robin.

"I lost both of my sons," he said. "And I just might lose the last one, along with my daughter."

"You were also…"

"Involved romantically with Bella? Yes."

"So you're Frank."

"Tiller's Boy?" the Flash asked.

The man nodded his head and hissed, "The Tillor's Boy."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Annemarie wailed as loudly as she could. The little girl was scared to death. She couldn't focus on anything. She was wrapped in Devera's arms, the woman not loosening her grip for anything. She was speeding away like a bullet, but she wasn't fast enough. Kid easily outran her, cutting her off.

She had to fight…or use the kid as leverage. She was sickened by the thought of using her baby as a shield, but oh well!

"STOP OR I BLAST THE KID!" she howled.

Superboy's eyes narrowed and he said, "You wouldn't dare."

Miss. M was floating next to him, a silent reminder she had his back. None of them moved a muscle as the tension grew. Superboy gave Miss. M a look and she understood.

"_All right…we're linked up."_

"_What's the plan Supes?" _Wally asked mentally.

"_I'm gonna distract her. Megan, put up a field around Kid and Annie, and Kid…you zip by and snatch Anne."_

"_Not necessarily in that order," _Wally added.

"_Shut it and do it."_

Superboy looked at Devera and growled, "You bitch…put the girl down and face me if you're not scared."

Devera was never one to back down from a challenge. Never. She set Annemarie down and ignited entire being. Miss Martian shielded the young girl from the intense heat. Kid beckoned Anne closer. She started to move away from Devera, and when she was three feet away from Devera, Kid zipped in. He grabbed her and shot away from them. Megan saw the fire and fell backwards. Fire…fire…she hated fire…she was afraid of fire.

"M, you okay?" Kid asked.

He just watched her stare in horror at the fire. She was terrified. Superboy was simply dodging her attacks, trying not to get burned. There were yells when all the sudden, Robin burst onto the scene, Aqualad right behind him.

"AQUALAD! WE NEED YOU TO PUT HER OUT!" Kid yelled.

Their mentors appeared not too long after. Aqualad looked to his mentor and said, "We need to douse her flame."

Martian Manhunter went over to his niece and pulled her up.

"Come on M'gann," he whispered.

Robin ran over to Annemarie and bent down. He grabbed her shoulders and said, "Think happy thoughts. Think happy calm thoughts."

He hugged Annemarie as she thought of the lullaby her mother sang to her…

_Stay strong my little soldier,_

_Stay strong._

_Keep your courage,_

_When things go wrong._

_I'll always love you,_

_My little soldier._

_Sleep now,_

_Sleep._

_I'm here watching over you,_

_All my love is here._

_I'll protect you my little soldier,_

_Now hush and go to sleep._

Suddenly…Devera seemed to relax. Robin's muscles loosened and he looked down at the little girl with a soft smile. He brushed her hair out of her face. They had a much easier time capturing Devera now, Aqualad and Aquaman managing to douse her flame. Superboy looked at the Boy Wonder and the little girl.

She ran over to him and hugged his leg. Superboy heard someone clear his throat. He looked…it was Superman.

"Who is this?"

Superboy looked down at the girl by his feet and then at Superman. He calmly stated, "She's my daughter. This is Annie."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

Superman just stared at the clone for a few minutes. Then he turned to look at Batman. Batman said nothing, did nothing; he didn't even raise an eyebrow when Superboy said that!

"What do you mean?" Superman asked.

"I mean she's my daughter now. I'm taking her."

Superman looked to the other man.

"Vengeance? You may want to sort Conner out. You're going to be her guardian after all."

"It may be better this way…" he conceded. "I don't think it'd be safe for me to care for Annemarie."

"What do you mean! You're her godfather!" Superman cried.

"Yes I am…" Vengeance said. "But I'm also a low-life vigilante with no stable home on the bad side of a large gang. They don't call me Vengeance for nothing. They took my sister from me…so I took their kids."

Robin stared at Vengeance before asking, "What do you mean?"

"Kid…this ain't something you wanna get mixed into. I was cheated by a gang, so I took their kids away from them. The little tykes seemed happier with me than they did at home," Vengeance shrugged.

"What do…"

"I mean I whisked the kids away. I stole them and relocated them under their noses," Vengeance growled.

"Why separate families?" Miss M asked.

"Truthfully hon, the kiddies are safer now," Vengeance spat bitterly. "Now they know they don't have to kill somebody in order to get another's affection."

"If you don't mind me asking…" Kid said. "What happened to your sister?"

"They took her from me Kid….they took her," Vengeance hissed. "I'd never seen my sister cry before…never. Lise was tough…even tougher than me. She was my little sister, and she counted on me to protect her. I remember it like it was yesterday….."

_*Flash Back*_

_A girl stood there looking up at her brother._

"_Frank…Frank?" she asked._

"_Yeah Lise?" he replied._

"_When are we going home?"_

"_We're not going home Lise…"_

"_Frank…I'm scared. Daddy will be angry if we don't come home!" Lise protested._

_Sixteen year old Frank grabbed his thirteen year old sister's shoulders and looked at her._

"_Lise…we aren't going home. We're never going home. We'll stay out here…I'll find a job and we'll find somewhere to live," he told her. "I promise Dad will never hurt us again…Lise please…I need you."_

_Lise's blue eyes met her brother's brown ones. She hugged him and said, "I'm here big brother…I'm here to stay."_

_Frank and Lise kept on walking down the deserted road. It was getting late out, no one was around, when two guys jumped out of an alley way. Frank stood in front of his sister, but the knocked him out of the way._

"_Hey baby! How 'bout a little fun?" one of the thugs asked._

"_Get away!" Lise cried._

_One of them pulled on her arm and touched her chest. Frank growled as he shot up. He threw himself at the thug and wrapped his hands around the guy's throat. Frank began to hit the thug mercilessly until Lise cried, "Frank!"_

_He jumped up and tossed the other guy into the side of the building. _

"_DON'T …YOU…EVER…TOUCH…MY SISTER!" he screamed. "You nasty perverts she's only thirteen for god's sake! If I EVER catch one of you touching my sister ever again, I swear to god I will KICK YOUR ASS!"_

"_FRANK STOP IT!" Lise sobbed._

_Frank wrapped his arms around his baby sister and guided her away._

"_Are you all right Lise?" he asked stroking her hair._

"_I'm fine…" she sniffled. "Just scared."_

"_It'll be all right kiddo."_

"_I hope so Frank."_

_She was lying in a pool of crimson. He was over her shaking her, sobbing uncontrollably. He raised his eyes to look at the ones laughing at him. He pulled the dagger from her chest. He stood up. The night they killed his sister was the night Vengeance was born._

_Lise, quiet, sweet Lise, was dead. The little girl he'd cared for since childhood was dead. She was gone. The last light in his life, the one who was always there for him, was gone forever. There was nothing Frank could do. He stood there raggedly breathing. He felt his anger rise and he lunged at them. He stuck the dagger into one of the laughing men's chest. He kept stabbing the body, cutting and tearing it, mutilating it. He went after the others. No one lived. _

_*End Flashback*_

"They haven't exactly forgiven me for taking out their men…or for stealing their children. Meeah and Olivia seemed happy enough to get away," Vengeance said. "I stole the kids about a month after Lise was killed."

"Happy?" Aqualad said skeptically.

"Meeah Del Rio's father is the head of a gang known as the Copperheads," Vengeance started. "Meeah's a gifted girl with a terrific aim. On her thirteenth birthday she was sent out to assassinate another gang leader's daughter. That's where she met Olivia. Livi was sent to kill her, even though Olivia was only six. Livi and Meeah became real fast friends until they realized they were supposed to kill each other. They didn't want to kill each other, but knew they'd both die if their papas realized what happened. Eventually they both decided that one of them had to die—"

Miss Martian gasped, but Vengeance just gave her a smile.

"Don't worry sweetheart…neither of them died. I took 'em both. Now both daddy dearests think they've lost their daughters when they're actually living in hiding. The girls gained some sorely needed weight and have grown into healthy girls. Meeah's now seventeen and Olivia's ten."

"Meeah…that name's familiar," Green Arrow muttered.

"Anyway we're getting off topic here," Vengeance said. "Point is…I don't think it's safe for me to take her…if Bella was still alive….well things would be different. Point is Superman I can't care for a kid by myself in the position I'm in. I think she'd be safer with them."

"They just allowed her to get KIDNAPPED!" Superman protested.

"And they formulated a plan against an enemy only Superboy has faced before. Devera would've killed Annemarie," he said looking at Superboy. "You should be proud of yourself Superboy. You fought a good fight and got Annie back. It would bring me peace of mind knowing you're taking care of her."

Superboy smiled at the man. He returned the grin and said, "You're okay kid."

Annemarie made a squeaking sound and clung onto Superboy's leg. Superman looked at the both of them disdainfully. Annemarie reached out her arms and made noises. Conner looked down and picked Annemarie up and held her.

Megan and the others came up from behind to stand next to Conner. They fixed their gaze on Superman and the other heroes. It was as if the young team was daring the Justice League to come and take Annemarie away. The two groups stared at each other for about three minutes before Wally cried out, "CAN SOMEONE JUST DECIDE! IT'S KILLING ME!"

Batman looked around and said, "Let's go back to the mountain. We'll discuss this in there."

The older hero led the way as the others followed him. The younger heroes allowed the older one to go in front of them. No matter what they did, Young Justice was not about to let Annemarie get displaced.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ.**

Batman looked to the other superheroes. He knew Robin would probably pull the "I was nine when I became Robin" defense. But Annemarie was younger…and they weren't talking about her fighting.

"Bruce! You cannot be considering this!" Superman protested.

"Clark, settle down!" Batman snapped at him. "This is a group discussion. Let's look at the pros and cons here."

"They like her. They care about her. She seems to have solved Conner's anger problems. Did I mention the kids really like having her around?" Flash said. "Look at them Clark! They're unified together. Heads could roll if we make the wrong choice here."

"I do not think having a young child here is a very good idea," Martian Manhunter said. "She has her brother Leo, and it would not be safe for her here."

"Why can't Canary just wat-?" Green Arrow started, but was promptly smacked in the back of the head.

"I AM NOT A BABYSITTER!" Canary growled.

Annemarie hopped out of Conner's arms and walked over to Black Canary. The little girl tugged on the woman's arm. Black Canary looked down and her anger dissipated. She smiled and ruffled the little kid's hair. Her eyes widened as she looked at the other heroes.

"Emotion manipulation?" she suggested raising an eyebrow. "I don't….want to get mad…and there's a first!"

Annie looked up at Superman. Her big eyes were pleading and he forced himself to look away. Superboy loved her. He said she was like his daughter. He was having a hard enough time accepting the boy was here! He wasn't ready for the boy to take a kid. But he'd never been ready for the boy either. He looked around at the others. Everyone seemed to be relaxed.

"Bruce…"

"Clark she'll have to stay here anyway," Batman interrupted him. "Leo doesn't get out of the hospital for a while, and the kid has nowhere else to go."

"I vote the kid to stay," Flash said.

In the background, Wally smirked and said, "My uncle's the best."

Robin replied, "Shut up Kid Mouth."

Conner sent a glare their way. He needed to hear the verdict.

Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Black Canary looked uncertain of who to choose. Superman of course jumped to the big N-O. Batman surprisingly cast a yes vote, deeming that perhaps it will teach the team responsibility. Manhunter was with Superman on this one, he said no. Red Tornado could care less…and Green Arrow simply said, "As long as I'm not watching her and as long as we're not sending her on missions with the team."

"Agreed," Flash said. "That's three yes, two no, one I-really-don't-care. Aquaman, Canary? Time to vote."

Aquaman looked at them and said, "No. It's just not safe for a kid."

"Aren't they still kids as well?" Canary mused. "I see no harm in letting the kid stay…so she stays! That's four to three."

Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and Superman stared at the other four. Batman scooped up Annemarie and walked over to Conner.

"I don't know what you heard…but she's staying here with us. I expect you to take care of her. Canary will help if things get out of hand, but this is a good opportunity to learn responsibility," Batman said. "Out on the streets, you're responsible for little lives, just like her. Hopefully this will get some of you to slow down and mature a bit."

Kid Flash and Robin gave him a group look that said, "We resent that remark!"

Conner smiled at them and said, "Thank you."

He turned to his team mates and said, "And thank you guys for sticking by me."

"We're a team," Kaldur said. "We should always stick together."

Megan took Annemarie and smiled at Conner. Conner hugged the both of them. He thought to himself, _"It doesn't matter what Superman thinks…these two have given me more love and acceptance than I probably deserve. We are united as a team, all of us. They accept me. They care about me. We all love each other…Annie too."_

Superman's stomach dropped. How could he accept this so easily? After going through all that trouble for one kid? He thought to himself, _"Have I been wrong about him? Looking at him now…I see more than stolen DNA, I see a boy. I see a boy who wants my acceptance, and love. I denied him that, and he went and found it for himself in his team mates, and in a young girl. Have I been wrong this entire time?"_

He watched them hug Annemarie, and part of him felt that's what he should have done. He was in shock for a little bit, but he should have put forth more effort. He was scared of failing as a father, but why did he let that stop him? Bruce was right…Conner was his son. And now he had to make things right between them, for the sake of a relationship.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ. I only own little Annemarie and her bro Leo.**

He was watching the two of them quietly. Leo was sitting there with his little sister, playing rather quietly.

"I love you," Annemarie said to Leo.

"I love you too Anniekins," Leo replied.

Annemarie turned her head to look at Conner.

"I love you."

"…."

"…."

"I-I…"

"…"

"I love you too Anniebear."

A smile appeared on the little girl's face. Her eyes lit up and she jumped up and ran over to Conner. She hugged him and he returned her hug. Conner smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Conner?"

The sixteen year old turned to look at the speaker. It was Superman. He walked towards Conner, Conner wondering why the hell he was here.

"Conner? Can we talk?"

"Whatever."

The big blue boy-scout sat down next to Conner.

"I'm sorry Conner."

Conner looked at him in shock. He couldn't, and wouldn't believe it. Superman shook his head sadly and said, "I really am Conner. I'm sorry. When you came around…I guess I was just shocked….and scared."

"Scared?"

"Of being a failure as a father. Conner I should have treated you better, I see that now."

"When did you start?"

"When you fought for her…I realized you're more than my clone. You're a sixteen year old boy looking for acceptance and love, and you found it in Ms. Martian and in little Annemarie. Even Leo likes you."

Leo smiled at Conner. While Leo wouldn't accept Conner as a father figure, he did consider Conner like an older brother. The little boy looked up to Conner for guidance as a sibling, not as a child. Annemarie still needed someone to act like her father, to protect her when her brother couldn't. It was all so confusing.

Conner looked at Superman and said, "I forgive you now. I understand why you were afraid. There are times I feel the same."

He glanced at Annemarie, who was watching the both of them intently. She smiled and hugged the teddy bear Conner had gotten her. Leo gently took his sister's hand and said, "Why don't we go find Robin? Maybe he'll show us some more acrobatics!"

The two children left the room, leaving the two Supers alone. Conner stood up, as did Superman. The Kryptonian gave her son a one-armed hug. Conner smiled, and the two followed the little kids. They stood and watched the kids be stunned by Robin's acrobatic feats.

For once in his short life, Conner felt fully accepted. He felt loved. And he wanted it to stay this way.


End file.
